bienvenidas al zoologico
by neko-chan0423
Summary: los pinguinos tendran dos nuevas vecinas, ¿quienes seran?, no hay ninguna pareja, bueno aun no. pasen y lean, y por favor dejen un review :3


Bienvenidos al zoológico

Era un día normal en central park, bueno, ni tan normal, era verano, mas especifico un sábado, y no había mucha gente por el zoológico, por lo que los animales, algunos, podían paseas con tranquilidad, los pingüinos como siempre se encontraban en su bunker, Skipper miraba por el periscopio viendo que todo estaba bien, hasta que vio a Alice empujando un carrito con una caja mediana a un habitad al lado del suyo.

-al parecer tenemos algún invitado-dijo Skipper dejando el periscopio.

-uuyyyy ¿qué será?-pregunto entusiasmado Private aplaudiendo de la emoción.

-sea lo que sea, tenemos que estar a la defensiva-ordeno mientras rico y Kowalski asentían a excepción de Private.

-no creo que sea alguien malo-dijo tímidamente tocándose la pinta de las aletas.

-negatorio, todos los nuevos vecino han sido malos, ronda, sabio, clenson, barry- negó Skipper parándose en frente del joven.

-Barry no es malo, solo estaba de malas en ese entonces-dijo Private con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedico Skipper.

-yo no me creo eso, en fin vamos a verlos-dijo Skipper dirigiéndose a las escaleras seguido de los demás.

Los cuatro se deslizaron hasta el habitad donde Alice había dejado la caja, se asomaron y solo vieron la caja abierta pero nadie alrededor, había una pequeña piscina en una esquina del habitad y una cueva como la de Marlene en frente.

-no van a entrar-dijo Marlene a un lado de Skipper.

-Marlene!, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-pregunto Kowalski mientras Skipper la miraba seriamente.

-apenas, vine a ver quién es nuestro nuevo vecino- respondió con una sonrisa la nutria.

Skipper bajo seguido de los demás, en la caja cabían como dos pingüinos, pero no podían serlo ya que lo hubieran dejado en su habitad.

-¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!-pregunto una voz femenina sobresaltándolos.

- solo vinimos a darte la bienvenida-respondió Marlene—somos vecino-dijo viendo que la voz provenía de la cueva en donde solo se veía unos ojos con iris naranjas teniendo el ceño fruncido, no se lograba ver bien que animal era a causa de que no llegaba del todo la luz.

-¡somos vecino!-exclamo otra voz diferente a la anterior.

-así es, por que no salen y se presentan-dijo Skipper pero se escucho mas como una orden.

-¡no!-negó la de iris naranja rotundamente.

-por favor, queremos conocerlas-hablo Private acercándose a la cueva.

-¡wo, no des un paso más!-grito deteniendo al joven pingüino.

-hermana cálmate -pidió la voz de alguien que tenia iris rosas.

-¡no!-negó nuevamente la chica y pudieron presentir que se habría cruzado de brazos.

-vamos yo si quiero conocerlos, después de lo que paso la otra vez…-fue cortada.

-¡por esa razón no debemos conocerlos!-exclamo mientras los cinco se miraban.

-porfis si~?-rogo la de iris rosas.

-por favor, yo quiero conocerlas-esta vez rogo Private con esa miradita dulce que tiene.

-si~-entono la de iris rosas.

-bien…-asintió mientras los dos sonreían – tu los conocerás, yo no-continuo mientras los otros cuatro ya se sentían de sobra.

-eh?!-emitió la chica, y en un segundo salió volando algo que se estrello junto a Private.

-perdón no te la quise aventar-se disculpo la única que aun seguía adentro.

Los dos se pararon, y todos pudieron ver que era una conejita, grisácea de iris rosa, del mismo tamaño que Private, la ojirosa se intimido por tantas miradas en ella.

-hola me llamo kristal-se presento sonriendo tímidamente.

-yo soy Private-se presento el más joven de los pingüinos mientras la conejita sonreía y volvía su vista a la cueva.

-hermanis que mala, sal tu también por favor-pidió kristal en frente de la cueva.

-eh dicho que no-negó nuevamente la chica de adentro.

-vamos, ¿sí?-entonaron los dos más jóvenes haciendo una carita tierna que casi hizo desmayar a los demás.

-ggyyyaaa que lindos-dijo la chica-bien, saldré-asintió después de un suspiro.

Una gata blanca salía de la cueva con una mano en la cintura, era blanca como la nieve, de iris naranjas, un collar de pelaje rodeaba su cuello, su cola era larga y tupida con pelaje largo, delgada, largas y gruesas pestañas, y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-hello-saludo con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

-wow-emitieron los demás excepto kristal para después sacudir sus cabezas.

-¿eres una espía?-pregunto Skipper acercándose a la gata.

-por supuesto que no-negó mirándolo raro.

-eso siempre dicen, crees que con tu belleza nos cautivaras y cuando sea así nos sacaras la información y se la darás a tu líder-dijo apuntándola con su aleta.

-no soy un espía -negó frunciendo el ceño dándole un leve golpe a la aleta del arisco pingüino.

-hay no-suspiro kristal captando la mirada de Private.

-¿cómo sabré que no trabajas para espiráculo?-volvió a preguntarle.

- para que lo sepas yo no conozco a ese tal espiráculo-respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-entonces quien es tu líder?-volvió a preguntar.

-nadie, aunque te puedo dar el nombre de mi antiguo líder en la milicia-respondió cruzándose de brazos desviando la vista

-¿milicia?, ¿tú eras un soldado?-pregunto Kowalski acercándose a la chica.

-así es, deje de serlo, ¿donde más creen que alguien como yo, por muy presumido que se oiga, se haya hecho esta cicatriz?-dijo señalando su cicatriz de la mejilla.

-tal vez tropezándote-respondió Skipper con burla ganándose una mala mirada de la gata.

-pues no, si no me creen envíenle un mensaje a su superior, a de conocer a mi tío que es teniente general-dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera.

-¡tu tío es general!-exclamo Kowalski asombrado al igual que todos.

-nuestro tío-dijo kristal poniéndose a un lado de la gata.

- bien, mañana veremos si es cierto-dijo mientras se dirigía a rico.

Rico regurgito una hoja y un lápiz sorprendiendo a las dos nuevas, Marlene se había ido a su habitad ya que por primera vez se sentía de sobra.

-aun hacen sus dibujitos-se burlo dalia desviando la mirada con una sonrisa burlona haciendo enojar a los pingüinos menos a Private.

-¿ustedes como se comunican?-pregunto Private con una pequeña sonrisa.

-escribiendo, obviamente, tanto kris como yo sabemos escribir… y leer-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja desviando la vista.

-en serio!-exclamo Private sonriendo más ampliamente.

-hay en verdad eres adorable igual que kris-dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-¿cómo se llama tu tío?-pregunto Skipper con su mirada seria.

-Lucas-respondió la gata con una sonrisa normal.

-¿y tú?-volvió a preguntar señalándola.

-dalia-volvió a responder desviando la vista a Private.

-ok-mascullo terminando de hacer sus "dibujitos" y doblando la carta.

-¿y como la envían?-esta vez pregunto dalia.

-eso es confidencial, así que por ahora nos vamos-dijo el líder mientras los tres obedecía dirigiéndose a su habitad.

Al día siguiente se reunieron nuevamente en el habitad de la gata y la coneja después de que se fueran todos los humanos.

-ya llego-dijo Skipper una vez que entraron al habitad.

-¿y qué dice?-pregunto dalia cruzándose acercándose al líder.

-"en efecto, el teniente Lucas es un militar, incluso es mi amigo, sus sobrinas es una gata, de nombre dalia, es alegre, sociable y fiestera, y su hermana menor en una coneja llamada kristal, ella es tímida y miedosa, dalia suele ser a veces fría y seria cuando se siente en desconfianza con alguien"-leyó Skipper mientras dalia se ponía a su lado.

_-¿Cómo es que le entiende?-_se pregunto mentalmente viendo los dibujitos-bien ya quedo claro ambas dudas, ustedes son de confianza y nosotras también-dijo con una sonrisa.

-eres sociable, entonces porque parece que ella lo es más?-dijo Private señalando a kristal.

-ustedes les cayeron bien, y si soy sociable, demasiado, pero a causa de lo que paso en nuestro antiguo zoo no confiaba mucho-respondió dalia con una mano en la cadera.

-¿y qué les paso?-volvió a preguntar curioso.

-secreto-negó desviando la mirada mientras kristal agachaba la suya-en fin, porque no empezamos de nuevo, y se presentan-dijo con una gran sonrisa dando un aplauso.

-yo soy Skipper, soy el líder de esta unidad, el es Kowalski es nuestro teniente y medico-señalo al pingüino más alto quien solo dio un saludo con la aleta.

-uuyy tú eres el teniente eh-dijo dalia con una mano en el mentón.

-wow dalia tam…-la ojinaranja le tapo la boca.

-continua-dijo dalia con una sonrisita.

-ok, el es rico, nuestro Sargento y experto en armas-señalo al pingüino de la cicatriz en el pico, mientras dalia veía que solo era cuatro o tres centímetros más grande que el.

-¿qué tipo de armas?-pregunto mirándolo con interés.

-todas desde dinamita hasta cuchillos-respondió el arisco pingüino captando la mirada de la ojinaranja.

-dalia también es buena con los cuchillos-exclamo kristal mientras la chica la miraba.

-kristal!-grito dalia estrechando su mano en su cara, tenía que decirlo.

-y el es Private, un soldado raso-señalo a Private.

-un gusto-saludo con la aleta teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron las dos con una sonrisa.

-¿y ustedes son…?-las señalo esperando a que se presentaran.

-dalia, gata angora retirada de la milicia-se presento la gata dando un saludo.

-yo soy kristal, amm-miro a dalia quien se agacho para decirle algo al oído-ex enfermera de la milicia-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, todos ya, bien, dalia di…-fue cortado a causa de que entro julien.

-quien es el nuevo vecino?-pregunto asomándose por el muro.

-vecina-le corrigió dalia mientras el lémur entraba junto con los otros dos.

-pero que belleza!, hola querida, mi nombre es julien, el rey de este zoológico-se presento julien rodeando por la cintura a dalia quien se sobresalto.

-¿rey?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa apartándolo de sí.

-así es, esta es mi corona, y…-dijo para después cargarla sin dificultad y saltando al muro-ese es mi habitad, puedes ir cuando quieras-dijo acercando su rostro a la de ella teniendo una sonrisa.

-claro-asintió alejándolo retrocediendo un paso, notoriamente incomoda.

-el nuestro es ese-dijo Skipper al otro lado de la gata mientras rico empujaba a julien.

-puedes ir cuando quieras-dijo Private a un lado de Skipper.

-genial, pero…-asintió con una sonrisa para después mirar a su hermana,

-oh, tu también kristal-dijo Private con una sonrisa.

-gracias-asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

-quien es ella?-pregunto julien señalando a la coneja.

-mi hermana-respondió dalia.

-pues no tiene la misma belleza que tu-dijo tomando del mentón a la gata mientras esta se alejaba nuevamente.

-párale, en fin, sin que malinterpreten, pero se tienen que ir, tenemos que acomodar algunas cosas adentro-pidió dalia señalando la cueva.

-claro-asintió Skipper mientras se iba con su grupo mientras los pingüinos asentían.

-aamm tu también-le dijo a julien quien no se había movido ni un poco.

-nadie echa al rey-negó cruzándose de brazos.

-pero yo no te estoy echando te lo estoy pidiendo-negó dalia con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-bien en ese caso, hasta luego-asintió dirigiéndose a su habitad junto con los otros dos.

Dalia se adentro a su habitad para acomodar sus cosas junto con kristal, estos vecino si le habían caído bien, aunque ese lémur se portara pervertido con ella, aunque estaba acostumbrada, en verdad confiaba en ellos y esperaba que no pasara lo mismo que en su viejo zoológico, al terminar de acomodar daría un paseo para conocer a los demás.

* * *

Ya hice el fic de la aparición de mis ocs, Yey!, van a ver más, unas serán de amor y otras no, las de amor serán de dos tipos, unos en la que mi oc dalia esta con rico, y otro en el que rico esta con Skipper (adoro esa pareja :3), en el RiLia (ricoXdalia, no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la pareja u_u) habrá kowalskip, prikris (privateXkristal) y juliene, y en el de skico, habrá kovate, juliene, espiraculoXdalia (no se me ocurrió un nombre) y kristalXmort XD, en la descripción de cada fic pondré que pareja principal habrá (skico, RiLia u otro)

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Dalia y kristal son originarios de mí, si quieren utilizar mis ocs tendrán que avisarme ;D

ya subi sus imagenes y descripciones en deviantart abajo les dejo el link:

art/POM-OC-dalia-408223862

art/POM-OCkristal-408516012

a ver si le entienden n_n

respuesta a MarleneScarlett: (espero y si leas esto) claro que puedo! pero solo en algunos fics, ya que en parte a mi me gusta el kowalski y no quedaba de otra que juntarla con julien, pero claro.


End file.
